


Creep

by akemi42



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, Video, edward/bella - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the songs that supposedly inspired Stephenie Meyer in writing the series. I am not sure who is the weirdo…Edward or Bella…but this vid is basically about Edward’s angst over being “special,” Bella’s desperate desire to also become special, and all the associated chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella  
 **File Size:** 54 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Creep"  
 **Artist:** Radiohead  
 **Summary:** This is one of the songs that supposedly inspired Stephenie Meyer in writing the series. I am not sure who is the weirdo…Edward or Bella…but this vid is basically about Edward’s angst over being “special,” Bella’s desperate desire to also become special, and all the associated chagrin.  
 **Warning:** Vampire Angst

[Download Creep](http://www.akemi42.com/files/CreepTwilight.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Creep on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTZOfFbpoao) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/02/01/creep/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/CreepTwilight.wmv)


End file.
